Drubbles!
by pineapples are magic
Summary: a series of cute (at least I think so) little draco/luna drabbles.
1. Quibbling

Wow, almost a year since my last update? I didn't even realize!

Okay, I know some of you wanted me to continue Flutterbys, but I've tried to come up with some kind of follow up and I just can't. I'm sorry.

I hope this series of cute little drabbles forgives that. I wrote these a while ago, and I'm really fond of them, so I'm going to upload one every night until I just run out, I guess. Here goes!

_These characters belong to JK Rowling_

* * *

__Draco Malfoy sat under the stairs, the ones that never moved, the ones no one ever looked under. It was his usual hiding spot; he could read here in peace.

"Oh my!"

_So much for that._

Loony Lovegood teetered toward him and said, "You read the Quibbler!"

"I do not," said Draco.

"It's in your hands."

"I've placed a charm on the cover. This magazine is a secret."

"Oh. Can I know it?" she said, taking a small step forward.

"No, then it wouldn't be a secret."

"It isn't a secret anyway because you just told me about it."

Draco's eyebrows knit._ What?_

_"_Go away, Loony," he said, shaking his head.

She sighed. "Alright. Goodbye!"

Draco looked back down at his magazine once she disappeared around a corner. Thank goodness he'd come up with an excuse for reading the Quibbler.

* * *

First of many.


	2. Socks

"May I sit here, Draco?" said Loony Lovegood.  
Draco looked at her and said, "Look, Loony, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now. I've tons on my mind and I don't need you babbling in my ear all morning."  
Luna stood there, head cocked to the left, waiting for an answer to her question. Draco wanted to bang his head on the table.  
He sighed heavily. "Yes, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. Luna set her plate down and slipped into the seat next to him.  
"How was your morning so far?" she asked.  
"Just fine," he said.  
"Wonderful. Mine was good too. Except, of course, for my socks. I'm afraid someone took them while I was asleep. Or maybe I took them off before bed and misplaced them. What do you think?"  
"I think they're just socks and you need to get over them."  
"I suppose you'd be right if they were just any old socks. But these ones, Draco, were my favorite socks. It'd be sad to simply give up on them."  
"Don't worry, you won't hurt their feelings."  
"Are you really sure that I won't?"  
"They'll understand." Draco rolled his eyes. He learned a long time ago to just go along with whatever she talks about.  
Luna sighed heartily.  
"Are you enjoying your breakfast?" she asked.  
"Sure," he said.  
"As am I. The house elves are quite exquisite chefs, are they not?"  
"Whatever."  
They ate in silence for a few more minutes.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Luna. Draco's fork went flying to the other side of the table thanks to the jolt he got from the sudden disturbance. "I've just remembered! My socks are in my trunk. Silly me. I must go put them on. Goodbye, Draco!" She jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, her blonde hair swinging side to side. Draco watched her as she left, wishing he'd talked more while she was here.


	3. Tense

also on my tumblr: post/37189517202

* * *

Draco's entire body froze in both fear and astonishment as a pair of arms locked around his midsection. He looked at them and instantly recognized the oddly painted fingernails.  
"What now, Loony?" he asks.  
"You looked like you needed a hug," she explained.  
Draco sighed; will she never give up?  
"No," she said.  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
"Yes."  
Draco pried her arms from around him and turned to face her.  
"I don't need a hug, Lovegood," he said, his hands at her shoulders as if she were a five year old who needed to understand. Sometimes he thought she might be. "So stop giving me them."  
"Alright," she said, shrugging off his hands. "Goodbye, Draco!" She skipped away and he smiled to himself: nothing was better than an unexpected hug from Loony Lovegood.


	4. First Year

Even though Draco was one last year, first years suddenly seemed very annoying to him. He rolled his eyes as McGonagall called name after name after name; it was nerve-racking.  
He banged his head on the table. He was _hungry_, and until these names have been gone through completely, he couldn't eat anything.  
"Lovegood, Luna!" shouted McGonagall.  
A tiny girl with long, wild blonde hair and big distracted-looking eyes quickly sprinted away from the crowd of first years and up onto the stool. Draco noticed a wand sticking out from behind her left ear and a necklace that seemed to be made of corks. Somehow Draco couldn't look away.  
The hat was dropped on the girl's head; it was so big on her that it covered half her face, which was now only visible from the nose down. It made Draco chuckle but he quickly managed to make it look like a scoff before Crabbe or Goyle could glance at him.  
The hat took it's time picking a house for her; the girl cocked her head to the side and smiled, looking slightly amused and swinging her legs back and forth in the air. For a moment Draco sort of hoped she'd be in Slytherin. He was sitting right at the end; she could sit next to him. But then he noted the look on her partly-visible face and the strange accessories and realized that she didn't seem like Slytherin material. Oh well, thought Draco.  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat finally. That hat was insane. The girl looked like a Hufflepuff at best. Draco couldn't believe that he had even briefly thought of her as a Slytherin. This time he really did scoff.  
"Luna Lovegood?" he said. "More like Loony Lovegood."  
Crabbe had heard him and begun to laugh like a maniac. "LOONY!" he shouted over the clapping crowd.  
A few people heard and said it too; pretty soon it caught on to the next table, and the next, until finally almost everyone was saying it. But strangely the girl seemed unfazed and even laughed a little too, as if it were a cute nickname that she had the honor of earning on her first day. She really is Loony.


	5. Christmas at Hogwarts

Hey all! Sorry for not posting last night, it slipped my mind.

ps. thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! i _reeee_eeally appreciate it :D

* * *

It was that time of winter again. The coldest day of the year, and it also happened to be Christmas. That was good. Except for the mistletoe that was hanging everywhere.

Luna Lovegood didn't go home this Christmas. She wanted to stay and see what it was like at Hogwarts. She was the only Ravenclaw in the whole school, along with eight Gryffindors, twelve Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin. None of them were her friends, but Luna didn't have much friends during normal school days either.

She did keep a close eye on the Slytherin. She was fascinated by stories of spies in the Muggle world, and she wanted to try it out, except without the gadgets and comrades. She chose him because he seemed just as isolated as she did, even on regular school days, so it made it much easier to tail him. His name was Draco Malfoy. The entire school knew about him. But Luna wanted to know more.

He went into the Room of Requirement a lot. She wanted to know so badly what was in there for him, but she could never get to the door in time. She eventually accepted it and had settled for watching him elsewhere.

But now wasn't the time. Luna was going around all the school, taking down all the mistletoe. It was a tiring job, but someone had to protect the school, and she was the only one who would. And this time, she was the one being spied on.

"What are you doing?" said Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hello, Draco. I was wondering when you would show yourself."

"You knew I was following you?"

"No. But now I do."

Draco sighed and said, "Well then? What's with the mistletoe?"

"I don't know who keeps putting them everywhere. All those nargles..."

"What are-?"

"Draco!" said Luna suddenly. She took her cork necklace out of her pocket and put it around Draco's neck. "Don't worry. I made it long enough for two people," she said, wearing the necklace too.

"What are you doing?!" said Draco. He was beginning to take it off from around his neck when Luna slapped his hand.

"Don't. There are nargles here."

"Where?"

"Right behind you," she whispered.

Fear spread across Draco's face. "Don't be scared," she said. "Just take a step closer. Slowly."

"Why?" whispered Draco.

"So it won't notice you."

"Alright." He inched forward, until his and Luna's chests were squashed together. Then, Luna took one of her collected mistletoe, held it above their heads and kissed him.

Draco didn't seem to know what to do so he did nothing. When Luna pulled back, she smiled, took her necklace and ran down the hall.

Christmas at Hogwarts was very nice indeed, she thought.


	6. Love

"Do you believe, Draco?" asks Luna.  
"No," he says.  
Her head lay on the library desk where she has chosen to sit beside Draco, who seems to be working on an essay.  
"Do you believe in love? That's what I meant."  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"Lots of people think that love is just hormones. But I think that love is something from the soul, inexplicable, you know? I was wondering how you saw it as."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I was curious."  
Draco ponders it for a second. What does he think about love?  
"Honestly, Loony? No idea. I've never been around love. My parents were never really that intimate, and I never experienced it myself."  
"Are you sure you haven't experienced it yet?"  
"Yes."  
"You're lying."  
"N-no I'm not."  
"Fine, Draco."  
She collects her bag and stands up.  
"I'd love for you to tell me about whomever it is one day, Draco," she says.  
"Yea, right, Loony."


	7. First Kiss

probably the only drabble that's exactly 100 words, ha. this also happens to be the last drabble i shall be posting - for now! but i do have two stories coming up very soon, a one shot and one with quite a few chapters. so i hope you'd like that!

* * *

Maybe it was pity, or maybe she thought it was the nice thing to do. Still, Luna hadn't pulled away from Draco's kiss. He couldn't help noticing that her delicate cheek curved in perfectly with his palm, and how it seemed that their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, and how he didn't have to bend down much and she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes. _Perfect fit_. But it could've been just a coincidence. Still, everything about the kiss just felt right, and for the first time in months, Draco had completely forgotten that his life was unbearable


End file.
